Master of Puppets
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: She holds the world between her strings and steals the souls of children within there dreams. How can the Guardians fight an evil that leaves no traces, how can they fight something that wants to control the world including the Guardians. Sucky Summary, my first Rise of the Guardians Fanfic, rated M for horror R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Master of Puppets

"Come on Jonathan, it's time for bed" a mother said to her youngest son as he ran into his bedroom. She stood at the door watching her precious child as he tucked himself under the covers of his bed. She said goodnight to him before turning the lights out, not realising she had left her child with a monster and that would be the last time she would see her child alive.

Jonathan closer his eyes, gladly surrendering himself to the dark abyss of dreams that over took his body. The black ink of his subconscious began to change into an image of a circus. Jonathan smiled as his feet touched the fake ground of his memory. He remembered his Father taking him and his siblings to the circus, all the people laughing and playing like there was no tomorrow. But his smile faded as he realised this was not the same circus as he remembered. Instead of people playing and laughing there was just silence, people were here but non- carried that free spirited smile. They were just all sad and morbid looking, no smiles graced their faces and no fun was in the air.

"Jonathan, don't you like the illusion I have created for you" a demonic voice spoke softly behind him. Jonathan turned around slowly, his eyes casted down towards the ground. He took a deep breath before looking up at the strange figure before taking a step back in horror. The figure delivered a gruesome sight for the boy. What use to be a lady stood in front of him, her hair was black like a raven and her eyes red as a demon. But what scared the boy the most was her smile. At the corner of her lips were two slashes stitched up, making her face always set into a smile.

Jonathan looked intensely at the rest of the woman; all of her cloths were stitched up and looked as if pieces of thread were coming from her. Jonathan took another step back, in his mind he was praying for the Guardians to help him, save him from this creature. The women laughed as if hearing Jonathan's thoughts, her legs taking a step towards Jonathan, her thin long fingers catching Jonathan's wrist in a vice like grip.

"Oh no Jonny boy, no Guardians will be coming for you. You see I control everything in here, while you're stuck inside, your own body is having a wonderful dream, as to not disturb the Sandman to our presence" the women laughed as the boy began to whimper, a hot trail of tears sliding down his face. "No Guardian will be coming for you boy, because when I'm done with you there will be nothing left" the women showed her sharp teeth in a wolf grin.

Jonathan began to struggle, his free arm coming up hitting the women in the face the same time his shoe came down onto her foot. The women growled out in pain realising the boy as if he was fire. Jonathan stumbled before finding his bearings and running off into the heart of the Circus. He weaved in and out of the emotionless visitors, ducking under their arms and legs but never slowing down. Jonathan didn't want to look back for he feared of what he might see, or being caught again by the women. He looked up straight ahead to see a sign "House of Mirrors" in front of him. If he wanted to lose the women that would be the best place to do it he thought.

Jonathan ran full speed to the building, not taking one breath until he was inside. Unlike all the other rides in the circus this one was pitch black. It was so dark that it was almost suffocating the poor boy. He took a few steps inside before the big metal doors slammed behind him, locking shut. If on cue a single light turned on illuminating the women in front of him. Jonathan turned around sharply, trying desperately to open the doors but they didn't even budge and Jonathan was stuck inside a house of mirrors with a madman.

"H-how did you get here before me" Jonathan whispered feeling his hope fly out the door with his chance of escaping.

"Did you forget child that I control everything inside this world, Escaping is something of a fairy-tale child and now you shall die" the women said for her skin stretched as her smile became somewhat insane. Her hand stretched out as threads came from her fingers, wrapping around the boy in every different ways until fine threads were wrapped around his most valuable parts.

"Any last words boy" she said with a hellish smile.

"Who. Are. You" Jonathan asked, he knew he was going to die but he wanted to know the name of his murderer. The women seemed surprised by his request before her face once again slitted into that horrifying smile.

"Me boy, they call me the Master of Puppets for I hold the world in my strings" she said before tugging the threads tight, watching as it sliced through the boy's soul like butter. Blood spurted everywhere, on the mirrors and the building.

On the outside Jonathan's body began to pulsate as a familiar figure watched. The Master watched as the boy's body began to turn grey; his eyes open wide and lifeless. She walked closer before placing a broken puppet on the boys chest before fading back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Master of Puppets

Chapter 2

It was dark and morbid in the tunnels of the nightmare king, his defining stance standing comfortably in front of the world glob of fading lights. His weak and feeble body watched in confusion and interest as the lights started to fade one by one without his doing. He grasped the wall as he slowly made it to his feet, trying desperately to avoid the rouge of nightmares that constantly wondered his home. It had been months since he was defeated by the Guardians and there new addition. He cursed as he remembered how close he was to controlling the world, setting it in his own image with his own rules.

"And here he is, the washed up nobody from the dying era" a new presence said behind him. He turned as sharply as he could to the new intruder to find nothing but the empty darkness looking back at him. He looked around the room constantly hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching, but the sound never reviled the person responsible for them. He wondered if it was all a nightmare but casting that idea aside as quickly as it came, a nightmare wasn't this powerful nor this controlling.

"Show yourself" The Nightmare King growled, standing tall and strong as if to intimidate his opponent even if it was a lie to his true self inside. He felt a cold ghastly wind pass behind him sending chills down his spine.

"Don't you think it's funny how the King of Nightmares cowers in the dark, while the rest of the world sits and laugh?" a feminine voice said in front of him. He looked seeing the outline of a figure in the distance. The figure stepped out into the dim light; the Nightmare King had to swallow a gasp at the horrifying figure that stood before him. He could feel the small sharp pain of fear enter his body just looking at the women.

"W-who are you" the nightmare king couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice as the figure stepped in front of him, extending her hand till it graced his face with the lightest of touches.

"Oh Pitch, my precious, precious Pitch. Do not fear me boy, I will not hurt you" the women said running her fingers through the Nightmare Kings hair before trailing a finger down his neck. She leaned in so her mouth was beside his ear "I only want to control you" she whispered before plunging her nail into his neck, watching as the threads sowed into his mind.

"What have you done to me" the Nightmare King whispered looking up to the women. She stared at her new puppet in disgust before pulling her hand back, striking him across the face with an intimidating glare. "You will refer to me as Master from now on, puppet. For I am your controller and demand respect" she hissed before turning around facing the shadows that littered the walls.

A Nightmare ran out feeling her master's presence fading. The last loyal pet ran at the women with such ferocity that the nightmare king was almost cowering on the ground for protection. The women on the other hand looked unfazed and bored by the beast's presence. As it got closer and closer the women did nothing before raising a hand towards the beast. Faster than the eye could see the beast turned into nothing but ash, falling to the ground. The nightmare king gasped in horror before turning his rage that had built up inside of him loose on her.

"How dare you attack my creation" He yelled before wielding a black scythe into his hands. He raised the weapon high before bringing it down onto the women. As soon as the scythe hit it turned into ash, as if the power of darkness had no effect on this women. The women did nothing before opening her Chelsea grin, barking out in laughter at the nightmare king's futile attempts to destroy her. The nightmare king looked at the women as if she was crazy before an unknown force threw him into the wall. Before he could blink the women was in front of him, her face just mere inches away from his own. The stench of death made its way to his nostrils as he tried to keep his breathing to a minimal.

"You think your nightmares can beat me, your more stupid then I thought oh so mighty King" she hissed into his face as his limbs began to struggle for that little sense of control. As soon as he began to move her talons striked him across the face, he watched as the women brought her talon up to her mouth before licking the blood off of her fingertips.

"You taste divine with fear in your system, you will make such a fine pet when I'm finished teaching you" she whispered into his ear before pulling back till he could once again see her full face.

"but now it is time for your punishment" she chuckled before shadow like creatures began to sink through the walls taking the forms of all different horrid creatures no person should ever have to face. The women put her fingers to her lips before whistling her creations over. The first one looked like a wolf that had been hacked apart then sowed back together, but what scared the Nightmare king the most was the lack of eyes this creature held. Where its eyes were meant to be were endless black holes filled with rotting blood and flesh.

"These creatures, there all, there all dead?" he asked in confusion as the creatures got closer and closer. The women laughed once more before bringing her attention on her latest pet. "You aren't the first Spirit I visited, let's just say the Reaper won't be patrolling the dead anymore" The nightmare king froze going over the last few words the women said.

The Reaper was dead, how was that even possible and now this women controlled both worlds. The nightmare king was too entranced by his thoughts that he almost missed the women's words.

"Boy's his all yours, be gentle"


End file.
